ViperXSkull Animal I Have Become
by XXXlove hurtsX
Summary: Animal I have Become by 3 Days Grace ViperXSkull Rated T for Swearing WORNING: spoiler's from the second episode into the TYL Ten Years Later ARK


**I don't won KHR nor do I won 3 Days Grace.**

**Animal I Have Become by 3 days grace.**

**Skull x Viper**

**XXXXXXX**

I can't escape this hellSo many times I've triedBut I'm still caged insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself

_Sometimes I wonder why I even joined the Varia in the first place._

_I'm constantly getting death glares from Bel, I swear that Lussuria is a Pansexual, Levi is an idiotic arrogant fool, and our boss is an ass whole._

_But the thing that confuses me the most is that for some reason I fell in love with an arrogant fool._

_His name is Skull._

_If I could tell Skull how I felt I would. But there is a couple problems with that._

_1.) Were not in the same Mafia._

_2.) Were enemy's._

_3.) If I leave the Varia the result is death._

_4.) Skull would never love me back._

_5.) Skull hates me._

So what if you can see the darkest side of meNo one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal!This animal, this animal

_Not many people see my emotions, and when they do I make sure they will keep there mouth shut about it._

_Skull is the only person that I didn't order to pay me after he has seen me angered, and annoyed._

_This isn't like me. _

_So why do I think like this if a hate the foolish, the stupid, the arrogant, the naive, and the jokers._

I can't escape myselfSo many times I've liedBut there's still rage insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself

_I cant count how many times that I have lied to myself about hating Skull._

_Even though I love him, he makes me pissed so easily._

_It feels as if I'm stuck in a bad dream, that I cant escape from_.

So what if you can see the darkest side of meNo one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have become

_In a way I cant believe that I'm in love. _

_It's not like me to love someone._

_Love is for the week, and I know that I am defiantly not week._

_Can no one see that I am in pain from you leaving me?_

Help me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal

_Can some one help me become the old me._

_The one who hated skull._

_The me who wasn't depressed._

Somebody help me through this nightmareI can't control myselfSomebody wake me from this nightmareI can't escape this hell

_My world crashed down when you left. _

_You changed me so much that I don't even know myself any more._

_My life is Hell without you._

_And I don't understand why._

This animal, this animalThis animal, this animalThis animal, this animalThis animal

_When you left me I felt a mix of emotion……. Anger, Depression, and Irritation._

_Those emotions still remain somewhere locked up in my heart._

So what if you can see the darkest side of meNo one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have become

_Skull. Your death still didn't help me. _

_It made all my confused emotions turn into regret. And now that all I can feel._

_I cant believe I'm thinking like this._

_Depression is for the week minded._

_Anger is for fools._

_But every one gets irritated_

_Help me find myself again please._

Help me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal!This animal I have become

_The day you left us, I got pissed again._

_Only that time it was much worse than when you decided to go against all the other Arcobaleno's_

_That anger turned to depression._

_That depression made me more expressionless than I used to be._

_At first I thought that your death would change me so much that, Bel would start calling me week instead of calling me a commoner. _

_But it took the opposite affect on me. _

_You made me stronger._

_I know it's morbid, but if it weren't for your death I wouldn't have become my old self again._

_But There is one part of me that you could never fix, even after you're death._

_And that is…._

_How Much I Love you._

_Rest In Piece Skull. That is my last wish for you._

XXXXXXX

**Please Review**


End file.
